The Selection: The Story of Lindy Williams
by SonyaAlone
Summary: Lindy Williams is hardly a princess. She is a Six from Likely, and the odds of even being selected are not in her favor. She doesn't know who she is, or what life she wants to live. The only thing she does know is that she is in love with Holden Illéa, but how does a Six win the heart of a Prince?


The day I received my letter inviting me to apply for the selection I had it filled out and ready to deliver. My entire life I'd waited for this chance, and from the moment I laid eyes on Prince Holden I knew we were meant to be together.

I could still remember it, clear as day. I was four or five years old, a rambunctious little girl with more energy than her parents could control. We were sitting together in our cramped living room to watch the broadcast, the prince's first live appearance on television. Of course they'd shown pictures of him from birth, videos of him with the King and Queen and his baby brother, but I'd never paid any attention. This time my parents compelled me with a stuffed kitten, placing it in my lap where I pet it contentedly. It was big news to have the young Prince speak on air for the first time, and as our future ruler there wasn't a family in Illéa that would miss it.

I sat with my brother on our grimy old carpet with the threadbare kitten in my arms. Her bead eyes were glued to the screen, as were mine as the Prince was introduced. He wasn't much older than me, but it didn't take more than a glance to know we were not the same. He was a One, wearing a perfectly tailored suit and a crown glistening with jewels so expensive I could guarantee I wouldn't ever set eyes on anything like them in person. I was a Six, the daughter of housekeepers. My future lied in the wealthy home of a Two or Three scrubbing the toilets and polishing the handrails on their massive staircases. But Prince Holden was my chance to escape it all. Even as a child I was raised to know that when he came of age I would have the chance to escape my life and compete for his love. But I knew it was more than a contest, because when I met his eyes on the screen I knew I would love him till the day I die.

Every word he said was spoken eloquently, he'd been raised to do this, speak for his people, and he held himself with a confidence and assurance that captivated me. My parents were amazed that I sat through the entire broadcast without so much as an interruption, but I couldn't peel myself away. I was already considering myself the future Princess. I knew it then, that was my future.

"Lindy get down here!" screeched my mother's shrill voice. It was morning and she wanted to get my name in the pool immediately.

I rushed from the bathroom to my bedroom, flustered and unready. I let my damp hair out of the towel and rubbed moisturizer on my face. A touch of concealer and mascara would have to be enough, I owned hardly any makeup and any more would be wasteful. My pale cheeks were dotted with light freckles that had survived the winter months. My under eye bags were less noticeable with the concealer, but I still looked tired. I sighed, there was nothing I could do about that.

I ran a comb through my hair, taming any tangles, then pulled it back in what I hoped looked like a sophisticated bun. I knew they took pictures for our applications from my mother who entered the selection when King Leopold was of age. She of course wasn't selected, but she always intended for me to be.

Finally I looked into the mirror, satisfied that I had done my best. I pulled on the nicest dress I had, an only slightly ratty sundress with pale white flowers speckling the periwinkle material, and hopped down the stairs. My mom was waiting by the door anxiously, application in hand. I pulled on my fathers winter coat, and we left. We walked rapidly through the streets of New Seattle, crowded with vendors trying to sell their goods. She was in such a hurry, I couldn't understand.

"Ma why are you going so fast?" I panted, trying to keep in stride.

"Darling, impressions are everything. The sooner they have your picture the longer it'll be with them, you don't want to fall in with all the other girls, do you?"

"No ma" I looked out over the sound. Back when New Seattle was just Seattle, before the wars and before Illéa, Seattle was a sky city. Towers had loomed over the sea, but with the war came destruction, and the coast had faced the worst of it. At the end, the city was reduced to rubble, and when New Seattle was formed they just built over the old Seattle. It was now a city of hills and curves, fragments of old buildings were restored into new ones, almost never exceeding three stories. The real appeal of New Seattle was the view. The old skyscrapers had blocked the sea, but with nothing in the way all you could see for miles was the icy blue water and the far off islands. Occasionally you'd see a ferry shuttling people across, but they were few and far between.

Suddenly I remembered my hurry and stumbled on after my mother.

By the time we reached the Province of Likely Services Office there was a small line. I guess it paid off to go early, as the only other girls there seemed to be rather dirty or tired looking, probably Sixes or Sevens as well, working early shifts. I was sure any Twos or Threes would be there in the afternoon, plastered with makeup and piled up in jewelry. I anxiously held my form, filled out carefully, inching closer to the front of the line.

"And you're sure you filled out everything right?" My mom pestered me.

"Yes ma."

"And you wrote that you can speak Spanish, French, and Latin?" she nagged.

"Ma, I can hardly understand Latin."

"You only ever have to read Latin, and you can read it fine."

"I suppose." I frowned. I knew I should be excited, but I was just scared. I had been prepared my whole life for this, and I knew I had to win. My mom was counting on it. It was easier for her to feed us now that I could work, but without my father or brothers incomes it was still a struggle to make ends meet. The money would save us, especially my mom. She was overworked and underpayed, and I was afraid she would work herself to death.

"If only I had three daughters. Imagine that! Three chances in the selection." She sighed. She had so badly wanted more children, but the stress on my father was enough to discourage him, and had I had any more siblings I'm not sure he would've lived as long as he did. "Maybe all three of you could have been chosen, three little princesses"

I looked at my feet in my clunky boots. I was glad they wouldn't be in the picture. Other than that I could've passed as a Five or Four. It didn't matter though, I had to admit I was a Six on my application, and I worried that they wouldn't even consider a caste that low.

"Ma, what if I don't get chosen?" I stuttered.

"Nonsense darling, you were born to be a princess. You and Prince Holden would make the perfect couple. They have no reason not to choose you."

"But what if the other girls are prettier than me? Or what if they think a Six is too low?" My fears began gushing out, what if i spent my whole life dreaming for a future I didn't even have a chance at.

"They always include a couple lower Castes in the Selection, they had two Fives when I was a girl."

I just rubbed my ankle with the toe of my boot.

"Next" called the man at the window.

I slid my application through the slot and he held out another form for me to sign. I drew my signature with a swirl and he directed me to the camera. I sat down on the chair and took a deep breath. I tugged at the loose bits of hair framing my face, making sure they didn't stick out in odd positions, smoothed my dress, and put on my brightest smile. I'd practiced in the mirror for years to perfect my princess smile, but at this moment it felt more forced than ever. The camera flashed and I instantly began to worry. What if my bun was crooked? Or there was something in my teeth? But I knew what would give away my ingenuity was my false smile. They'd see through me in an instant for what I was. A Caste climber.


End file.
